Walking on Sunshine
by SoulLinker
Summary: -Gekokujou-. Para Hibari, hacerle frente a la voluntad del Sol era sinónimo de una batalla campal, especialemente si era uno tan extremo como Sasagawa Ryohei. /Diez drabbles 3318.


**Disclaimer**: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akira Amano.

**Pairing**: Hibari/Ryohei/Hibari.  
**Palabras**: 3.318 en total (Sí, con regalo numérico incluído~).  
**Advertencias**: Contiene Spoiler de los últimos caps del manga, especialmente del 308. Ranteado R ~ M. El Crossover está hecho con One Piece.  
**Dedicado a**: _Hawk-sama_ por su cumpleaños, lo colgué ese día en mi livejournal y sólo ahora lo publico en FFnet.

* * *

1. _Angst _||

Nadie le había visto, sólo la estratégica sombra otorgada por la enorme flora de la quebrada era testigo de cómo sus puños estaban más apretados de lo normal. Y su mirada más predadora y fría que antes, en algún recóndito de su mente esperando que aquellos enviados de Vindice notaran su presencia e _intentaran_ llevárselo a él también.

Sus ojos no se desviaron al ser testigos de como, a la distancia, el boxeador ladeaba su cabeza en su dirección, un acto reflejo que no significó haberlo descubierto realmente. Aunque en el fondo le hubiera gustado que fuera así, sólo para reclamarle por débil, por supuesto.

A cada momento que pasaba, Hibari sentía su sed de sangre aumentar, y aquellos carcelarios serían los primeros, si así se daba la ocasión, en probar el verdadero enojo de un predador.

—¿Kyo-san?

El presidente del comité disciplinario se dio media vuelta, ignorando, sólo con la mirada, como el guardián del sol era transportado hasta Vindice.

—Sigamos buscando, Kusakabe. No están cerca.

—Entendido.

Y Kyoya se prometió a si mismo golpear, aparte de morder, hasta la muerte al boxeador por perder el encuentro. Claro, luego de sacarlo de aquella prisión.

* * *

_2. AU || _

Le analizó desde que, a gritos, le escuchó decir que con su propio cuerpo acabaría con los bandidos que se acercaban a destruir el poblado del oasis en el que se encontraba, Namimori. Kyoya lo observó en medio de un mutismo escéptico e inmediatamente enumeró la personalidad del atlético joven.

Inmaduro, Impulsivo e Irritante. Especialmente si no lograba controlar el volumen de su voz, incluso creyó que el tipo era sordo por el cómo hablaba tan fuerte. Hibari soltó un _"feh",_ dándose media vuelva para ignorarlo… hasta que le escuchó prometer por su honor que no dejaría que alguna de aquellas amenazas irrumpiera en el la vida de aquellas personas.

Viajeros, siempre tan apasionados. Aunque eso le daba una posibilidad a su interés para verlo como se enfrentaba a esos malhechores, y si perdía, él mismo se encargaría de morder hasta la muerte a los enemigos.

Que el país se anduviera cayendo a pedazos no quería decir que iba a permitir que su Namimori fuera totalmente saqueada y destruida.

—Veamos que puedes hacer… —murmuró, dando un salto hacia una palmera que le servía como mirador. De allí se podía apreciar una vista panorámica del desierto, y a lo lejos observó como unos treinta encapuchados, montando camellos, se dirían hasta allí con claras intenciones hostiles.

Y frente a la gran extensión de verde estaba parado el anónimo suicida de hacía un rato. Con los pies enterrados en la abrasadora arena caliente, no portaba sables ni algo con pólvora. Interesado, Hibari observó como el joven apretaba los puños y una sonrisa de total confianza aparecía en su rostro.

Arremetió a puño limpio contra la cantidad claramente ventajosa de bandidos, quienes se rieron a carcajadas a ver la única barrera en su camino… siendo callados y noqueados a los pocos segundos. Caían como moscas, el muchacho se movía demasiado bien, sin hacer demasiado esfuerzo.

Cuando quedaban diez, se pusieron de acuerdo para atacar todos a la vez. Y de nuevo ese desconocido luchador les dejaba impresionados.

Fue algo que no duró más de tres minutos, acaparando la total atención de Kyoya sentado sobre la palmera.

El cuerpo de Ryohei brilló como nunca bajo el sol, y en sus puños dos grandes llamas amarillas ayudaron a dejar sin sentido a los maleantes restantes.

Hasta allí llegó el momento en el que Hibari creía que sólo él podía hacer aparecer llamas de la nada, aunque las propias fueran violetas.

—¡Eso estuvo genial, al extremo! —explotó alegremente el muchacho, poniendo sus manos en sus caderas esperando a que los pueblerinos amarraran a los bandidos. Les sonrió a unos niños a lo lejos, dio dos pasos y se desplomó sobre la fina arena desértica.

Hibari suspiró resignadamente. Ese tipo era un inmaduro, impulsivo e irritante… además de fuerte y con orgullo. Atrayente, aunque las ganas de dejarlo tirado para que se convirtiera en carne asada fueron tremendas, saltó limpiamente hasta el suelo y llegar hasta él.

—Herbívoros imprudentes… —soltó al aire, tomándolo de los brazos y así cargarlo a su espalda. Nada más quería sacarle unas respuestas y luego podría morderlo, claro. Por suerte la choza en la que vivía estaba lo suficientemente alejada del resto para ser visto cargando al extraño.

Mejor apuraba el paso. El idiota podía estar inconsciente pero gruñía y resoplaba contra su oído, como si quisiera seguir luchando. Y prometiéndose a sí mismo que esa sería la primera y última vez que cargaba a alguien, le dejó en el fresco piso de madera de lo que podría llamar su casa.

De lo que no tenía idea el joven arisco al contacto humano, era que ese sería sólo el comienzo de una de sus tantas jaquecas que le causaría ese joven, que más tarde conocería como Sasagawa Ryohei, portador de una voluntad tamaño del sol de la que no podría escapar.

* * *

_3. Crack!fic || _

Dos barriles de considerable tamaño aparecieron en el campo visual del guardián de la nube. Kyoya no pronunció palabra alguna, mejor concentrándose en irradiar con más potencia su aura asesina… que a Ryohei poco le importó. Con una radiante sonrisa y mirada retadora se sentó frente al hombre en yukata.

—De aquí no sales sin beber sake, Hibari.

—Estás desafiándome, Sasagawa —advirtió poniendo una tonfa en el pecho del boxeador, respondiendo a la misma mirada de desafío—. Lo vas a lamentar.

Ryohei ni se inmutó, incluso se acercó lo suficiente hasta invadir el sagrado espacio personal del otro guardián. No se rompieron el contacto visual ni Hibari hizo algún ademán para lanzarlo lejos, el hombre extremo se detuvo al estar casi frente con frente. De pronto la verdadera razón por la que estaba allí se estaba esfumando.

—Sólo uno.

Hibari enarcó una ceja, interrogante. Algo brilló en los ojos del boxeador que le provocó sonreír de medio lado, una sonrisa de naturaleza totalmente pecaminosa.

—Uno —respondió al reto, y levantó la tonfa para posarla en la mejilla del otro—. Cuando te gane tendremos una pelea.

—¡Trato hecho!

Encuentro que se debió postergar al quedar uno de los guardianes ebrio. Cuando Ryohei pidió 'uno', se refería a un barril completo para cada uno, no sólo una copa de licor. Y para alguien poco acostumbrado a beber como Hibari… eso fue suficiente para quedar en un estado en el que apenas podía recordar su nombre.

Y que el día de Ryohei acabara con el guardián de la nube encima de él, no era totalmente su extrema culpa, por supuesto.

* * *

_4. Crossover || _

Esa vez una ola de las fuertes fue la que sacudió con violencia el imponente navío pirata, en perfecta sincronía con la fiera batalla que se desarrollaba sobre él. La mayoría de los tripulantes estaban absortos en los movimientos de cada uno de sus respectivos capitanes, sólo algunos se hacían los ciegos para enfrascarse en su propia lucha.

—¡Kyo-san!

—No interfieras, Kusakabe. Sino también acabarás mordido —avisó su capitán, y nada más bastó para que el aludido diera un paso hacia atrás por precaución.

Hibari pocas veces sonreía, y aquella ocasión, como siempre que ese escenario se presentaba frente a él, las comisuras de sus labios estaban curvadas hacia arriba manteniendo una expresión totalmente predadora. El inferior de su boca sangraba a causa de un certero golpe de hace unos momentos, dejándole un poco habitual sabor metálico en el paladar. Y varios de sus músculos de veían agarrotados a causa de los puños que le habían alcanzado hasta ese momento.

Por su parte, Ryohei estaba más que complacido. Siempre que tenía el placer de encontrarse en el Grand Line con la tripulación del capitán Kyoya terminaba de manera inusual. Por más que lucharan entre ellos no salía un ganador definitivo, haciendo cada encuentro más intenso que el anterior.

Sonrió y apretó con más fuerza las vendas de sus puños para que no se le soltasen hasta el final de aquella partida.

—Estás insistente, Sasagawa.

—Ya me conoces, Hibari —respondió el otro. Sus ojos brillaban, como si unas ardientes llamas vivieran en sus irises—. No es fácil derrotarme.

—Digo lo mismo, herbívoro —aseguró a su vez el pelinegro antes de soltar su frase célebre—. _Te morderé hasta la muerte. _

—No podrás. Es lo que me has dicho siempre.

_~o~_

Con mucho esfuerzo había acabado de armar lo que parecía un bote, aunque bastante deforme y le faltaban los remos además de una vela. Pero el niño se sentía satisfecho con su trabajo, dentro de poco se lanzaría al mar como un verdadero pirata.

—¿Ya terminaste, Hibari?

De entre las matas cercanas, otro niño de su misma altura, aunque con los cabellos cortos y grises, a diferencia de los suyos que eran negros, se acercó portando unos clavos y un martillo en cada mano.

—¿No tienes a quien molestar, Sasagawa? —preguntó a su vez.

—Eres un pesado al extremo, sabes —se quejó el recién llegado, luego fijó sus ojos en la obra de su amigo—. Pero eso no podrá navegar en el Grand Line.

Era poco decir que la mirada asesina del morenito fue taladrante, aunque al aprendiz de boxeador le resbaló completamente.

—No puedes decir mucho si tú has hecho uno peor.

Y era verdad. La pequeña embarcación que el mismo Ryohei había hecho era igual o peor que la de Kyoya. Incluso en algunas partes se le caían algunos trozos de madera.

—¡E-Estoy practicando! Ya verás, ¡seré un mejor pirata que tú y mi tripulación será extremadamente fuerte!

—Ya quisiera verte intentarlo.

Ambos se habían puesto son los puños en frente, listos para comenzar unas de sus familiares rencillas. Hibari hizo un mohín antes de hablar con voz amenazante una frase que se le ocurrió en ese momento, y que más tarde sería su marca oficial.

—_Te morderé hasta la muerte_.

Ryohei se le quedó mirando sin parpadear, para luego relajar su pose soltando cómicas carcajadas, que obviamente molestaron mucho más a su amigo-rival.

—No podrás.

_~o~_

Diez años habían pasado, Kyoya contabilizó mentalmente. Ryohei al parecer estaba en la misma situación, rodeado por recuerdos. Se conocían de la infancia, con todas las fortalezas y debilidades de ambos, hasta el minuto en que los caminos se separaron.

Desde entonces que ninguno había dejado de perseguir el sueño de ser pirata, aún cuando tomaron rumbos distintos al escoger cada uno su propia tripulación al zarpar. De igual forma el mar se encargó de juntarlos una y otra vez, y en ninguno de los encuentros se decidía quien era el más fuerte de los dos.

No porque ambos lo decidieran así. Siempre había un tercero que los obligaba a renunciar y postergar la pelea.

—¡Capitán Smoker, los encontramos! —se escuchó en la lejanía, proveniente de un navío de la marina que no estaba muy lejos de los piratas —. ¡Esta vez no se escapan!

Lo que obviamente atrapó la atención de ambas tripulaciones, alertándolas para que escapasen. Los dos capitanes se miraron, a ver cuál tenía la mirada con más hastío. El primero en romper con el encuentro fue Ryohei, quien relajó sus músculos al bajar sus brazos, sonriendo.

—Nos han vuelto a interrumpir, Hibari.

—Los herbívoros no dejan de caer —Kyoya ya había guardado sus tonfas, dándose media vuelta—. Que no te atrapen, Sasagawa, el único que tiene derecho a derrotarte soy yo.

El pirata con la cicatriz en la ceja sonrió de lado, yéndose hacia su propio barco, y le dio una última mirada a su eterno amigo al responderle.

—Lo mismo va para ti.

Era una pena que ninguno llegase a ver la sonrisa del otro. Sería hasta que se volvieran a encontrar, pero entonces debían irse o terminarían en Impel Down.

* * *

_5. First Time || _

Tras un largo mutismo, es Ryohei quien se ríe, aún estando abochornado. No pierde el buen ánimo, a pesar de estar él sobre Hibari, su mano a medio desabrochar los pantalones del mismo, ambos sin camisa (y con intenciones de quedar sin pantalones, también).

La situación era cómica, al menos para uno de los dos. Hibari le muerde el labio para hacerlo callar, totalmente molesto por la repentina interrupción.

En la puerta, había claramente un tercer individuo no invitado.

—¡L-Lo siento! —fue lo único que chilló Tsuna, soltando lo papeles a la entrada de su oficina y cerrando inmediatamente la puerta.

Dos pares de ojos se quedaron mirando donde había estado su, en esos momentos traumado, Jefe.

—Es tu culpa —demandó Kyoya, gruñendo, pero sin moverse un centímetro de su lugar. Si las miradas matasen…

La primera vez que decidían _hacerlo_ en algún lugar que no fuera el dormitorio de alguno de los dos, y los pillaban.

—Es Sawada, —_'está acostumbrado a las impresiones fuertes'_ quiso agregar Sasagawa, pero Hibari ya había retomado el momento que previamente habían comenzado, tomando posesión de sus labios en un beso totalmente demandante.

Y él, por supuesto, no se iba a hacer el rogar.

* * *

_6. Fluff || _

Hibari despierta en las noches, es habitual en él al tener un sueño tan ligero. Y generalmente odia cuando lo despierta un agente externo a él, aunque después de tanto tiempo al lado de ese _herbívoro con problemas para hablar despacio_, no podía hacer mucho en aquellas ocasiones.

Porque Ryohei puede darse media vuelta, hacer que las sábanas se enreden entre sus piernas y estirar un brazo para rodearle el cuerpo para atraerlo hacia sí, todo mientras murmura cosas ininteligibles entre sueños, y él no le apartará de una patada o un golpe en el rostro. El cálido aliento contra su oído le provoca cosquillas, y prometiéndose a sí mismo hacerle pagar esa interrupción al otro día, Hibari vuelve al mundo de los sueños.

Después de todo, se podía permitir ese atropello a veces, ese testarudo boxeador es el único que con simples gestos y palabras de determinación ha roto la coraza en él.

* * *

_7. Humour || _

Hibari arqueó una ceja al entrar a su oficina, y con una vista afilada recorrió inmediatamente las estancias pertenecientes al comité. Estaba vacía, sí, pero no exactamente impecable a como él la había dejado momentos atrás mientras hacía la ronda en los pasillos.

En su escritorio, junto a unos documentos sin revisar, reposaba inocentemente una porción de almuerzo que, obviamente, él no había dejado allí.

"_Maldito herbívoro"_ pensó, aclarando sus dudas nada más al dar unos pasos para acercarse hasta el recipiente. A simple vista se delataba a los cuatro vientos quién era el suicida responsable que se atrevía a hacerle un obsequio, aunque sea un almuerzo, a Hibari Kyoya.

Sobre la tela amarilla que envolvía la porción, una nota rezaba con caligrafía enorme y un tanto deforme: "¡ALIMÉNTATE BIEN Y ENTRA AL CLUB DE BOXEO, HIBARI!", con una carita feliz al lado.

Ese idiota…

Hibari tomó la nota para arrugarla, se sentía molesto. Le iría a aclarar unas cuantas verdades a ese poseso por el deporte, y de paso devolverle el almuerzo.

…Aunque primero probaría un sólo bocado del regalo. Sólo uno, luego podría olvidarlo.

* * *

_8. Hurt/Comfort || _

Una tonfa se posó bruscamente en la mejilla de Ryohei, sin llegarlo a herir realmente, aunque esas eran justamente las intenciones del guardián de la nube. Pero aquello no fue lo que irritó a Hibari. El boxeador no hizo ademán de devolverle el golpe, o en su defecto, de aceptar el movimiento para dar inicio a uno de sus encuentros entre llamas violetas y amarillas.

Ver decaído a una persona como Sasagawa Ryohei era algo que descolocaba a cualquiera, incluso a él.

—Despierta ya, Sasagawa.

—Hibari…

Arrugó el entrecejo, molesto por tratar con un herbívoro en ese estado. Uno que no pegaba con el hombre frente a él. Bajó sus armas, dejándolas a un lado, y se sentó a una distancia prudente del boxeador junto a una tibia taza de té japonés.

—Eso es lo que hace débil a lo herbívoros. Si continúas así sólo acabarás de la misma forma que él.

Un puño aplastando el tatami fue lo único que alteró el silencio que se prolongó luego de las palabras del guardián de la nube.

—_Ellos_ acabaron con el maestro Colonnello —murmuró mirando el suelo, Kyoya dejó su taza vacía en la bandeja de madera sin pronunciar palabra—. Es imperdonable, Hibari.

—Tanto tú como yo conocíamos la fuerza de ese hombre —comenzó a hablar su compañero, y Ryohei le dejó hablar sin interrumpir, aunque se moría de ganas por hacerlo. Pero las siguientes palabras del hombre nube francamente le impresionaron—, su honor lo llevó a morir en el campo de batalla, no puedes pelear contra ese tipo de orgullo, Sasagawa, deberías saberlo.

El aludido cerró los ojos, levemente más calmado. _Eso_ era lo que su interior necesitaba, palabras precisas para apaciguar la oleada de suicida determinación que estaba naciendo en él tras la sabida muerte del Arcobaleno. Y si era Hibari quien pronunciaba aquel esbozo de consuelo, estaba doblemente agradecido.

Volvió a abrir los ojos al sentir como su compañero se levantaba de su lugar con mucha calma, dejando sus tonfas en el suelo, sin hacer ademán de recogerlas. Kyoya pasó a su lado, deteniéndose a mitad del camino.

—No voy a detenerte si quieres venganza, Sasagawa, es tu decisión. Pero yo mismo me encargaré de morderte si fallas en algo.

Ryohei podía comportarse infantilmente a veces, especialmente con las palabras, pero aquella sutileza, el lenguaje que se había establecido entre ambos le permitió vislumbrar el mensaje bajo esa coraza que mostraba el guardián.

"_No te quiero ver muerto"_.

—Gracias, Hibari —respondió, mirando la puesta de sol que daba un apaciguador montaje de colores rojizos y naranjos—, _al extremo_.

La habitación quedó con una sola persona, y el protector de la nube gruñó al estar en el pasillo. Herbívoros, ya creía que se estaba juntando demasiado con ellos.

* * *

_9. __Smut || _

Con un gruñido ronco arqueó su espalda, y sus manos, desesperadas, se aferraron a las caderas del guardián de la nube, todo aquello estando bajo de las finas sábanas en una habitación de hotel. Ryohei sintió perfectamente el momento en que su compañero le mordía el cuello, sin llegar a sacarle sangre, haciendo juego con el resto de marcas rojas en su cuerpo.

Recuperando el aire, se dejó estar sobre el blanquecino cuerpo de Hibari, sin llegar a aplastarlo realmente, con una sonrisa casi amodorrada en su rostro.

—Mi turno —sentenció Kyoya, y sin esperar a que al menos el boxeador se pudiera cómodo, quedó a horcajadas de él. Por supuesto, _él aún no estaba listo_. Sasagawa sí, pero él también quería. Y haciéndose espacio entre las firmes piernas del guardián del sol, sus ojos brillaron con lujuria y sonrió de medio lado.

—…¿Hibari? —interrogó Ryohei, apreciando como los labios del otro comenzaban una nueva ronda de juegos en su clavícula y cuello. No preguntó más. El resto fue sólo incoherencia placentera en su mente.

* * *

_10. UST || _

Lo que había comenzado como una simple proposición para calentar los músculos, se terminó convirtiendo en algo que era impulsado por el orgullo de ambos. Ágiles y dando golpes certeros, hacían una dupla perfecta en medio del cuadrilátero.

Ryohei con sus guantes puestos y Kyoya sólo con sus tonfas. El ojo crítico del guardián del sol se posó en las armas de su compañero. Eso iba extremadamente contra las reglas.

—No pensé que eras de los que hacen trampa, Hibari.

—Si te quedas quieto podré morderte más a gusto, Herbívoro —cortó el presidente del comité disciplinario, esquivando un rápido puño del boxeador. Con movimientos de un auténtico predador se acercó en medio segundo hasta su rival, al punto en que su barbilla se rozó con la del otro, los ojos de ambos estaban encendidos.

Sasagawa no dudó en enfrentarle con la mirada a pesar de la inesperada cercanía. Y Kyoya simplemente murmuró quedamente:

—Lento.

Ryohei no se molestó en esquivar el frío golpe del metal contra su mejilla, haciéndola sangrar. Se limpió el corte con renovadas energías, a sabiendas que el único que lograba mantener el ritmo de Hibari era él.

* * *

_La primera vez que escribo de este pairing, espero no haberlo destruido demasiado :). _

_Se aceptan críticas. _


End file.
